


The Earl's Success

by LadyValkyrie



Series: The Earl, his Countess and the Pirate [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyValkyrie/pseuds/LadyValkyrie
Summary: My dearest wife, darling Miranda,You will recall that before you left, that my father has charged me with solving the issue of piracy in the Bahamas. I learned today that I am to be assigned a liaison from the Admiralty to assist me in resolving this problem. Not having had a great deal to do with military men, I am quite eager to meet him. I hope I can find an ally in this man, and ensure that my father does not succeed in subverting my intentions with regard to the Bahamas.In which Thomas and Miranda's lives take a different course, explored through letters.





	1. London 1705-06

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at telling a story through letters. If there's too many jumps in plot that makes it hard to follow, do tell... and apologies in advance for any major plot problems! This just came out very quickly, and I haven't proof read as much as I normally would...

London, 1705-06

 

My dearest wife, darling Miranda, 

How I miss you, love, while you’re away in the countryside. I trust the fresh air, expansive gardens and long horse rides are giving you a nice break from London, and that your sister and mother are not testing your patience and good humour too much.

You will recall that before you left, that my father has charged me with solving the issue of piracy in the Bahamas. I learned today that I am to be assigned a liaison from the Admiralty to assist me in resolving this problem. Not having had a great deal to do with military men, I am quite eager to meet him. I hope I can find an ally in this man, and ensure that my father does not succeed in subverting my intentions with regard to the Bahamas. 

Do return soon darling, the house is a dreary place without you.

 

Your loving husband, Thomas

\--

 

My dearest husband, always in my heart and thoughts,

 

The wilds of Wiltshire are, of course, ever lovely in the summer, but dull all the same without you to entertain me. I fear I shall need to cut my visit short, my dear sister’s nerves are giving her trouble, and I find that my sympathy is limited. My mother berates me for not demonstrating more patience with her. It is exhausting. But, on a more positive note, there is a new stable hand employed at the house who is quite divine. We have been having rather a lot of fun on our rides together.

You must tell me about this liaison of yours when you meet him, is he terribly dashing in his uniform? But also take care, dear Thomas. Your father is a snake, and we must ensure that you do not get caught up in his scheming to your detriment. 

I will see you in a couple of weeks, my dear heart.

 

Always yours, Miranda

 

—

 

Darling,

 

I will leave this letter for you until you return, as it will not arrive before you depart the country, however I must record my thoughts while they are still fresh.

 

The matter of my naval liaison has caused some consternation. I received a note from Admiral Hennessy, advising that my new man was to be a Lieutenant McGraw, and he would meet with me next week. Not a day later, I received a second letter advising that this McGraw chap was no longer available, and I would be assigned a new liaison, a Lieutenant John Anderson. Not an inkling of what had happened to the unknown McGraw. 

I met with this fellow Anderson this morning, and I must say I am a little disappointed. He is knowledgable enough about sailing and such matters, but shows little interest in other topics. I tried to engage him in more casual conversation and he appears singularly uninterested in books, politics, plays, history, gossip, ladies… I have exhausted virtually every topic of conversation known to man, and he remains determined to only speak about ships. And pirates.

I fear it will be a trying few months.

 

Ever awaiting your return, Thomas

—

My dear Thomas, 

A note, scribbled in hast, before I depart to call on Lady Marshall for tea.

I managed to speak a little with Lieutenant Anderson this morning, while he was awaiting your return. I mentioned to him that he did not appear to be enjoying his secondment to your project, and if there was anything I could do to intervene to smooth the waters between you. The poor fellow - I take your point, my love, that he is a rather dull man, however he is well out of his depth being assigned as a liaison to a bright star such as yourself. He would far rather be at sea. He explained that he was only drafted in for this role at the last minute, as the previous liaison had been dismissed from the Navy under a cloud of scandal, and was last heard of travelling to the New World! How frightfully exciting!

Poor Lieutenant Anderson - he is worried that if he supports you, his career will suffer. Perhaps dear husband, you should write to Admiral H and have him released from his current servitude?

 

All my love, M

 

PS - I trust you enjoyed yourself last night?

—

My Lord,

I read with interest your proposal to pardon the pirates of New Providence Island. I must, however, caution you, sir, on this course of action. The pirates are barbarous creatures, beyond redemption, and if I can be so bold, I do not think this plan has any prospect of success.

I regret, sir, that I cannot support your endeavours with the Admiralty further.

 

Your humble and obedient servant,

J. Anderson, Lieutenant

 

— 

Thomas,

 

For God’s sake, what are you playing at, trying mobilise Peter Ashe and others to support your imbecilic proposal to pardon the Pirates of New Providence? 

I will not have it! 

You do not have the support of Parliament and we are at war with Spain! And finally, did you read of the stories of recent weeks, coming from the West Indies, in particular those about the monstrous Captain Flint? Why do you think it sensible to convince good Christian people that it is appropriate to pardon a devil such as that?

You will cease this nonsense immediately, or suffer my wrath. Do not forget that I have the power to disinherit you.

 

Ashbourne


	2. London, 1715

 

London, 1715

 

Dear Admiral Hennessy, 

You may recall some ten years back, before the death of my late father, the 4th Earl, I had developed a proposal which centred on transporting an instant colony to New Providence Island to reclaim it for the British Crown, and crucially, depended on issuing pardons to the pirates. You will also remember that I failed, back in 1705, to convince the Admiralty, and the Parliament of the merits of this proposal.

I believe the time is now right to repechage this plan. We are no longer at war with Spain, the pirates are even more powerful and having a greater impact on British commerce in the region and I now believe we have a key to success. You may have read in the newspapers that a lady from Nassau, a certain Miss Eleanor Guthrie, is imprisoned awaiting trial here in London. She grew up in Nassau, knows all about the Island and the pirates. She would be useful source of intelligence for any British force returning. 

Admiral, with your personal support, and of course a Navy force to accompany me, I intend to reassert British rule in New Providence and end piracy. Will you meet with me to discuss this further?

 

I remain, your humble servant, 

 

Thomas Hamilton, 5th Earl of Ashbourne

 

—

 

Charles Town

 

My darling and much missed wife,

Well I am here, arrived in the New World. We have stopped in the Carolina Colony for a few days to re-supply our fresh water and provisions, before making the final approach to Nassau. Peter sends his regards, he seems to be enjoying his tenure as Governor here.

I am quite taken with Miss Guthrie. She is blunt, uncouth, swears like a sailor (and having been surrounded by them for the past couple of months, I should know!) and is a font of knowledge. I am confident that we will take Nassau with the minimum of fuss. I must confess, I am a little apprehensive, however Captain Hornigold and Miss G are sure that the pardons will work.

And then, dearest Miranda, once all is settled, I cannot wait to have you at my side as we start our new lives in Nassau. It took us a decade, but I finally see some prospect of success!

 

Your excited husband, Thomas 

— 

Nassau 

 

Sweetheart Miranda,

 

I will continue to write to you regularly, even though I know it will be months before I have a response from you. But I fear if I do not tell you all as it occurs, I will forget the small details to tell you when you are eventually able to come here.

We sent Captain Hornigold to read my proclamation to the pirate crews gathered at the beach, and I must say it was a resounding success. We took the place without a shot fired - there was an acceptance of the pardons, and I have seen over the past few days the desire of the men to work towards the greater good of the Island.

Now, of course, I would not be so arrogant to assume that I am universally loved! Quite the opposite. Miss Guthrie informs me that there are several of the most powerful pirates still out at sea who will cause us trouble, and who may be mounting an attack to reclaim the Island. And she harbours a strong hatred towards one in particular, Captain Vane. She informed me, quite explicitly that they ‘used to fuck’ but she now wants him dead over the death of her father. I had thought (from an earlier conversation between us) that she had little love for for him, but she seems rather upset over his murder by this Vane character. But, who am I to judge one's relationship with their father?

I have engaged with many of the merchants and plantation owners here. You know I find the practise of slavery abhorrent, and it troubles me that the plantations are run by slave labour - however, my love, I can only fight one battle at a time. I have also met the most intriguing lady, Madame Max, who owns a number of business concerns (including the town brothel - by far the most profitable!). I think you would like her, my dearest Countess - she is no nonsense and tough, and wants nothing more than a prosperous Nassau. I will appoint her to my council. She is the most intelligent and sensible one among us (myself included).

_Later_

And of course, I cannot send this note without describing this afternoon’s discovery - the bloody pirates have stolen some five million dollars worth of Spanish gold. It’s hidden up in the fort.  

Fuck, (and you know I am stressed, dearest love, when I swear!), but this will bring Spain on my doorstep, which I can do without. I’ve enough on my plate trying to get the fucking pirates pardoned, the fucking fort repaired, and trying to wrangle those fuckers Vane, Flint et al who are out and about at sea somewhere trying to plan to overthrow me. 

And to top it all off, rumour has it that there is a cache of the treasure is hidden away, a valuable portion not with the remainder in the fort - I must see it taken back, to return the lot to Spain to ensure our security. 

I wish you were here with me, my darling, to help - I always feel better when I can discuss a problem with you. Alas, it is not yet safe for you, so I must suffice with letters.

 

My heart is ever yours, Thomas

 

—

Captain Flint,

 

You will be aware that I have recently arrived to reclaim Nassau for the British Crown.

I know you have l also heard that I am offering pardons to all pirates to enable them to take up honest work, and take this colony to prosperity in the future. The visit to the tavern by your man John Silver did not go unnoticed, nor his call to have men meet you on the western beach tomorrow.

Instead, I propose we meet. Listen to my proposal. Let us see if we cannot reach an accord.

I will be at the beach from midday tomorrow. 

 

Thomas Hamilton


	3. Nassau (I)

My love, M, 

I must inform you of the meeting I had today with the rather notorious Captain Flint.

First, I set myself up on the western beach, and had the servants bring down a table, chairs, rug and shelter, for I was not sure when (or indeed if!) he would show himself, and I was not going to sit around in the blazing sun and end up with a sun-burn! There was a ship off the beach, and I assume I was observed as I set up my impromptu office.

I sent my men back, and settled in to wait with the ever reliable Marcus Aurelius. It was actually the most peace I had experienced for months, being able to relax in the shade with my book, with no one demanding my attention. After an hour or so, a long boat drew up on the beach and the mysterious Captain Flint disembarked.

What a fascinating man. He carried himself, well, like a military man. His hair was shaved short, and he has a red beard. A little shorter than myself, but very well built - oh, Miranda, he is quite glorious. You know it has been some time since I had someone special… and well, I am afraid my imagination got the better of me, and I was somewhat flustered as I introduced myself. 

I had packed food, and served us lunch (yes, dear heart, I know you are laughing at me now, serving cold meat, bread, cheese and wine to a rather handsome pirate!). I think Captain Flint was taken aback, but it was useful for me to disarm him a little before launching into business. He had also noticed that I had been reading _Meditations_ , and asked my opinion of the work. I find myself surprised, dearest wife, that he had read it - but we were then engaged, over our lunch, into a detailed discourse of a wide range of literary works. Flint naturally hadn’t seen the latest publications from London, but was well versed in the classics. He also mentioned that he had several volumes of Cervantes on his ship, in the original Spanish, which interested me greatly - and I do believe he was about to offer to lend them to me, but then remembered himself and looked back down at his plate, blushing. It was delightful to watch, the blush under his freckles.

At this awkward pause, I took the opportunity to explain my plan for Nassau, the pardons, and the struggles we endured over the past decade to secure this venture. He gave me a strange look, his eye ticking, when I told him of our initial failure ten years past, and of the hapless Lieutenant Anderson (remember him Miranda love?). He then stood, folded his napkin neatly, and said, quite calmly, ‘Lord Ashbourne, England took everything from me. While I accept that you have the best of intentions, I cannot forgive what has happened to me, and many others on my crew.’ Flint returned to his boat, and hence back to his ship.

He is an enigma - there is more to this man, I am certain. If I can only have more time alone with him, I can discover what ails him, and how I can persuade the remaining outlaw crews to capitulate peacefully.

I miss you, darling girl,

 

Thomas

 

— 

Lord Ashbourne,

I wish to negotiate the safe release of Captain Rackham. I know your men have captured him, and are seeking the cache in exchange.

Will you meet with me so we may reach an agreement? There is an empty house, a few miles into the interior from Nassau (see the map enclosed). Come alone, and I will do the same.

Send your reply with the same lad who delivered this. He will know where to find me.

 

James Flint

 

—

Captain Flint,

I agree your terms. I will be there at the house you specified, alone, by nightfall.

 

Thomas Hamilton

 

PS - Is it imposing too much to request you bring those Cervantes works you spoke of when we last met? If you would be so good as to lend them to me, I do promise, regardless of what might happen in the future, to have them safely returned to you. I am a quick reader!

 

— 

Oh Miranda, how I wish you were here!

I miss having you to talk to - there is no one here with whom I can confide last night’s happenings!

We had captured one of the pirates who was known to have the missing cache, and Flint had contacted me to negotiate his release. I don’t believe he had been honest with his compatriots that he was planning to meet with me, as he arranged for us to meet at an empty farm house in the interior. True to his word, he was alone, and to my delight had brought Cervantes with him. Before we got down to business, I invited him around to view our library, once of course, you and our books arrive from England! He appeared amused by this, and said ‘that of course, assumes you win the day, my Lord!’ and we laughed.

I like him.

I won’t bore you with all the details of the discussion - suffice to say, Flint and his cronies are wanting to retain the cache as they are allied with a community of maroons, and want to use the money to wage war against slavery and colonial rule in general. I understand the sentiment. The treatment of the slaves, and the conditions in which they are transported is horrendous. Anyway, I suggested a treaty which would see the pirates pardoned, colonial rule maintained under my governorship, in return the maroons would remain unharmed, and I will see if there is some way I can unofficially help escaped slaves from the plantations here make their way to the maroon island. Flint wasn’t in a position to agree, he needed to speak with the others from his party, but conceded that it was a reasonable proposal.

By this point it was quite late, and I didn’t fancy riding back to Nassau alone in the dark. Flint had brought some food and we shared a companionable meal. Now that our business was addressed, we continued our earlier literary discussion. He is so easy to talk to. We finished off the rum, and were quite pleasantly tipsy, when he lent over and kissed me. I drew him close in response, and we spent a rather pleasant night together (and that is all the detail I will commit to writing my dear!). Afterwards, we lay together before falling asleep I asked him how he had come to be in this place - it is obvious from his manner, his education and his bearing that he was not born to this life.

James, (because he is no longer Flint in my mind), was born to a carpenter in Padstow. He started in the Navy as a carpenter’s apprentice, and his talent and intelligence was spotted by none other than our recent ally, Admiral Hennessy. He was commissioned as an officer (I understand that Hennessy had purchased the commission on his behalf), and developed into a very successful Lieutenant. However, he was caught in the throws of passion with another man, and was summarily dismissed from service, his reputation ruined. The other man was hanged, it was only Hennessy’s patronage that spared James the rope. He then made his way to Nassau, and took up piracy, set upon having his revenge against England for having cost him the life of his lover and his livelihood, and ever since has taken every English ship that crossed his path as a prize.

He confided to me that he was the initial Navy liaison appointed to assist me back in ’05, he had recognised my name when I first wrote to Captain Flint. How different our endeavours would have been had he been my ally back then! The former Lieutenant McGraw is clever and witty, and would have been useful in the fight against my father - what difference to history he would have made!

Anyway, morning was soon upon us, so we regretfully parted, James saying that he would take my proposal to his group, and would send word soon with their response. I am now returned to my office in Nassau, trying to catch up on all the correspondence, but my mind is distracted with memories of this glorious man.

On a less positive note, darling, I must report that a tropical illness is spreading through the men. I myself am feeling a little unwell, but I’m sure I will be on the mend shortly.

 

All my love, Thomas

 

—

Lord Ashbourne,

I have spoken with the others in my group, both pirate and maroon, and we agree your terms for return of the cache in exchange for Rackham.

Send me details of the place which is acceptable to your men for the exchange.

 

James Flint

—

Thomas - I have not yet received word from you? Have you reconsidered our arrangement?

J


	4. Nassau (II)

Dearest Wife,

I am sorry it has taken me some time to write again, but rather a lot has happened which has taken the majority of my efforts these past weeks.

Firstly, I was struck down with this blasted disease that has run through the men. I was feverish and delirious for over a week, and didn’t know where I was or what was happening around me. But never fear, sweet Miranda, I am well recovered now. 

However, a lot can happen in a week, and I curse that I was unwell at this juncture. During the course of my illness, Miss Guthrie, being unaware of the bargain I had struck with James, took advantage of my incapacity to arrange for Rackham to be exchanged for the cache, however planned to double cross the pirates and retain both Packham and the cache. Having not received confirmation of the deal from me, James had obviously assumed I had reneged on our agreement, and he and his men attacked the convoy arranged by Miss Guthrie, and freed Rackham. One of their men, Captain Vane was captured as they escaped. 

This is none other than the Captain Vane who was the former lover, now enemy of Miss G. She arranged for him to be tried in secret for piracy and hanged without delay, exacting her revenge on him for the death of her father. She then sent the Commodore and most of the fleet to capture James et al who have now escaped back to the maroon camp with the cache.

So I find myself in trouble - the trust I had built with James is now broken, the cache is gone, so I will not be able to appease Spain, the street is mutinous over the manner in which Vane was tried and executed - I have arrested Miss Guthrie in retaliation for abusing my trust. And to top it off, the fleet is off to defeat the pirates, however, knowing now what a clever man James is, I fear they will be sailing into a trap.

And my heart breaks to think that my fragile relationship with that wonderful man may now be beyond repair.

Now, I must go, I have a ship waiting to follow the fleet, so I may have some hope of negotiating a peaceful outcome.

 

Yours in haste, Thomas

—

My dear heart, Miranda,

I write this as I am about to embark on a slightly dangerous course of action. I can picture your beautiful face frowning with worry, my sweetheart, however I promise to look after myself.

I am currently preparing to go alone to the maroon camp to negotiate a treaty. My ship came across the retreating fleet yesterday, and I learnt of the defeat they had suffered.

The marines had advanced on the beach, accompanied by a militia led by Captain Hornigold. After forcing the smaller maroon/pirate force into the hinterland of the Island, they found themselves led into a trap and were swiftly overcome by none other than James - I mentioned before I think, that he is a skilled tactician and leader of men. Meanwhile, the four Navy ships that had accompanied this force were attacked by the recently escaped Captain Rackham, Miss Bonny and Captain Teach. 

It was a fucking disaster. I’ve lost half my fucking force, the pirates are now encamped with the maroons with their alliance solidified and no doubt are preparing to attack Nassau. I still retain hope that I can persuade James to see reason and get his allies to agree a treaty. So I shall send a message under a flag of truce, and hope for the best.

I have left instructions for this letter to be sent to you should I not return.

You know of course, that despite our unconventional marriage, I have always loved you Miranda.

 

Your husband, Thomas

 

—

Captain Flint,

I wish to negotiate a treaty between our two parties. To resist will assure our mutual destruction - I received a message no long ago from the Spanish Governor in Havana, seeking the whereabouts of the gold. If it is not returned, Nassau will be decimated, which I think will not serve either of our interests. You have your victory now, do not throw it away in the unrealistic pursuit of hoping to throw me out of Nassau, while simultaneously fending off the Spanish.

I ask that you and your compatriots receive me personally, alone. If you accept, I will be waiting on the beach unarmed and by myself to be guided to your camp the day after tomorrow.

I await your response.

 

TH

 

—

Lord Ashbourne,

Agreed. You will be met at the beach at first light tomorrow morning. Be warned that it will be easy for my people to see you, but you will not see then. Any tricks will result in your death.

 

JF

 

—

My dear Miranda,

Well, my darling, since this is a new letter I am starting, it is safe to assume that I have returned intact from my parley with the pirates!

You will recall (having no doubt just finished reading my previous note, however it has been almost a week for me!), that I was to go personally to speak with the pirates and maroons. Sure enough, they agreed to meet, and I found myself in the cool dawn, waiting on a beach, totally alone, ships far off the beach. I was met by a coloured man, who simply gestured that I follow him, and we made our way into the jungle. 

I have never seen anything like it Miranda, the foliage was so green and dense, with endless exotic plants, broken with small streams, glistening like diamonds. I will need to take you there, my enthusiastic botanist, so you can it see for yourself - my feeble descriptions will not do the landscape justice. After about a two hour walk, we came across the maroon village. I had previously thought that it would be basic, rather like the tents that the pirates in Nassau live in on the beach, however it was a properly functioning township, with sturdy buildings made of wood. I can see why they settled there - the place is easily defended, one could be lost in the jungle for days if one didn’t know the way, plus they have set a number of man-traps in the surrounding area. I almost fell victim to one, until my guide pulled me back.

I was taken to a hut to wash, food and drink were brought - my hosts were generous. Once suitably refreshed, I was then taken to the largest house to meet with this fascinating group.

They are headed up by a Queen and her daughter, who have formed an alliance with the pirates. I learnt that James’ crew had been becalmed some weeks prior to my arrival in Nassau. Once the wind returned, they made landfall quite by chance at the maroon’s island. I gather there were some hostilities to begin, noting that the maroons have not had positive experiences with european sailors; however, an alliance was eventually forged.

I started by apologising for the actions undertaken by Miss Guthrie during my illness. It took some convincing, however I eventually they accepted that I had always intended to honour the agreement made with James to exchange Rackham for the cache. I then explained the threat that Spain posed, and how I needed the cache returned. I told them of my plan to leave the camp here safe, and provide safe passage for any escaped slaves. I implored that they see the benefit and protection I could bring them as a sympathetic governor.

Anyway, dearest love, I won’t bore you with the endless discussion (both for and against) that ensued. Eventually, I was excused from the room and returned to my hut. I actually fell asleep for a time, as I had been under such stress these past weeks. I woke later in the afternoon to find James sitting on the bed next to me. He smiled, and said that agreement had been reached, and that they had decided to accept my proposal, on the proviso that they keep a third of the value of the cache to help free more slaves. I did some sums in my head, decided I could convince the Spanish to accept this small loss, and that, my dear, is how I found myself in alliance with the pirates and maroons.

James informed me that it was getting too late to return to the beach, that I would go back tomorrow - this was fine, as I had told the ship to give me three days to return. I went back to the main hall where the atmosphere was far more relaxed than my first visit. There was something of a feast that night to celebrate, and I must confess I overindulged somewhat and needed assistance to return to my hut. I was delighted to find James waiting there for me, and, well, I’m sure my dear, you can guess how we spent the rest of the night.

I awoke in the morning, quite badly hungover - I am getting old and cannot hold my drink as I once did! - and was happy to find that James had remained with me. We lounged about in bed together that morning while the rest of the camp woke, and we spoke of the future. He was a little concerned when I informed him that you would eventually join me in Nassau, but I explained the nature of our relationship and I think he can manage to share me with you!

I think you’ll adore James, my love. He is quite marvellous.

Once again, I must leave you and attend other matters - writing to Havana about the gold being the top of my list - but please, darling, pack our books and come here as soon as you are able. I cannot wait to have my Countess by my side again!

 

I love you, Thomas 

—

London

 

My dearest Earl, 

How relieved I was to have word from you, I’ve been terribly worried. I had received your note from Charles Town, which was most welcome, and now several months later I receive all your letters from Nassau in one bundle. The reliability of transatlantic correspondence leaves much to be desired.

I did enjoy reading of your adventures, darling Thomas, and I am so happy to see you successful in your endeavour to bring stability to Nassau. No others have been able to end piracy as you have, and being able to forge a peaceful alliance with the maroons and keeping Spain at bay is quite an achievement - you are brilliant!

So I write to advise you that our belongings are almost packed, and I should be embarking by the end of this month. Then only six weeks or so until I am with you again.

I am most intrigued and interested to meet this James of yours. I hope that he makes you happy.

 

Your almost reunited wife, Miranda


End file.
